Along with the improvement and development of electronic products and various numerically-controlled machine tools, the applications and requirements of sensors on sensing distances and positions of two-dimensional surfaces become more and more widespread.
For the existing handwriting input device, numerous geographical electromagnetic sensing coils from two-dimensional directions are generally adopted to scan and detect an electromagnetic pen.
The patent entitled “Single-layer Wiring System of Electromagnetic Antenna” with the patent number of CN201320756682.X discloses that numerous independent electromagnetic sensing channel coils are arranged at two directions on the two-dimensional surface to constitute a magnetic signal positioning sensor, the magnetic signal positioning sensor can be used for scanning, detecting and positioning the electromagnetic pen to realize a handwriting input touch device, and an independent electromagnetic sensing channel coil is arranged for this magnetic signal positioning sensor at each channel position.
When the independent electromagnetic sensing channel coils in the magnetic signal positioning sensor are accumulated to a certain extent, then it requires a long time to scan and detect such a magnetic signal positioning sensor in a regional manner, the reaction speed is slow, the positioning sensing precision is low, the long-distance movement accumulative error is big, and such magnetic signal positioning sensors are very complicated.